Conventional autonomous vehicles presently have the ability to use external sensors to aid in navigation and route determination. However, external sensors must be statically defined in order to be used by conventional autonomous vehicles. By requiring external sensors to be statically defined, an autonomous vehicle may be limited to a defined course in which the external sensors are known. That is, static definition of sensors may reduce an ability of an autonomous vehicle to take variable routes or to navigate to unplanned destinations.